Comportamiento Adolescente
by SweetHotcakes
Summary: AU Escolar que ocurre en un internado en la Isla Wawanakwa. La historia se focalizará en las amistades y relaciones que van desarrollando los personajes de Drama Total, las cuales el director del establecimiento, Chris Mclean, sigue con bastante dedicación (ya que le gusta observar el comportamiento de la gente), hasta fin de año donde la generación más vieja se graduará.
1. Preparativos para un nuevo año

**CAPITULO 1: PREPARATIVOS PARA UN NUEVO AÑO**

Este internado ha pasado por varios cambios. Pero creo que las cuatro generaciones que tengo actualmente son las más interesantes. Muchos de éstos jóvenes dan de qué hablar. Y es por esto que escribiré de ellos. Pueden pensar que soy una especie de sicópata por prácticamente andar tras de ellos y observar cómo se comportan, y lo demás dejarlo a mi imaginación. Pero es increíble el cómo se comporta el ser humano, cómo es que crean lazos entre éstos y cómo, a pesar de las diferencias que tienen unos de los otros, es que conviven.

Inicia un nuevo período escolar y los de cursos superiores deben recibir a los nuevos que se integrarán al internado este año junto al centro de alumnos. El internado sólo consta de cuatro años, divididos en dos secciones, en los que los alumnos se preparan para su siguiente etapa de estudiantes: la Universidad. Mis bisabuelos pensaban que alejarlos de la sociedad y moldearlos acá era la mejor manera de fomentar la independencia de éstos, ya que en la Universidad suelen mudarse a estudiar a estados o provincias apartados de su hogar, y hacerlos crecer como personas.

-¿Qué no saben colgar un simple cartel?- dice la presidenta del centro de alumnos- Estoy rodeada de inútiles.

-Agh, si te quejas pueden hacerlo tú. En vez de mandarnos, Heather –le responde Courtney, como siempre molesta con Heather.

-¿Cómo te atreves a alegar así? Si no fuera por mí, no serías parte del centro estudiantes.

-Si perdí, fue porqu-

-Cálmense, chicas- Interrumpe Alejandro bajando de la escalera que usó para afirmar el cartel- Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, si ya está listo. Fin de la discusión-agrega mientras toma a Heather del hombro.

-Uy, deberías estar de mi lado y defenderme- Heather responde mientras se aleja de Alejandro con los brazos cruzados.

Los demás del consejo se miran como si no les sorprendiese lo ocurrido. La verdad es que siempre hay una especie de tensión dentro de éste. Desde el año pasado es que se decidió fusionar ambos equipos que postularon a ser el centro de estudiantes, ya que la diferencia de votos fue muy estrecha, pero por supuesto muchos quedaron fuera. Heather, quién era la candidata a presidenta, con algo de empatía invitó a Courtney a ser vicepresidenta, pero sus personalidades hacen que discrepen la mayoría del tiempo.

-Oye Alejandro ¿no deberías ir detrás de tu chica como siempre?- Agrega riendo Scott mientras que Alejandro le devuelve la mirada.

-No es necesario, ella siempre vuelve a mí. Tú deberías ir detrás de Courtney ya que ya no está por aquí…-responde mientras los demás del centro ríen por debajo.

-¿¡Qué tratas de decir?! N-no es como si sintiera algo por ella- contesta Scott- Además es mayor para mí.

-Ay, por favor. Deja ese pensamiento machista tan anticuado. ¿Qué tiene que sea mayor que tú?- pregunto mientras me acerco al grupo de estudiantes.

-Director Mclean, no lo vimos llegar-agrega Jo- Ya están listo los preparativos para recibir a los de primer año.

-Sha, así es. Además Lightning dejó muchos folletos para que los nuevos elijan entre los muchos clubes que se ofrecerán este año- interrumpe Lightning mientras me señala los stands de bienvenida.

-Entonces estamos listos, los nuevos deberían llegar esta tarde. Y recuerden, denles una "inolvidable bienvenida"- agrego mientras me alejo.

-De eso se encargarán los de segundo, le aseguró que será una bienvenida que no olvidarán- dice Alejandro mientras molesta al pelirrojo- ¿Recuerdan la bienvenida que les dimos? Jajajaj

-Ni la recuerdes, creo que fue una bienvenida asquerosa- agrega la deportista.

-Sha, lo fue. Pero el curso de Lightning pudo vengarse y le hicimos lo mismo a los de primero- apela el moreno deportista.

Mientras tanto los que ahora pasaron a segundo están dando los últimos toques a su bienvenida. Esta tradición puede llegar a ser muy bajísima, pero me encanta ver cómo es que sufren los estudiantes, pero que no dudan en repetirlo el siguiente año. No sé en qué año se comenzó esa costumbre, pero desde que empezó nunca más se acabó.

-Y cuando acciono este botón, PUM. La máquina lanza humo provocando que los nuevos no puedan ver donde se encuentran. Logrando así, que los podamos llevar al campo de football donde llevaremos a cabo nuestro recibimiento- enseña Max mientras aprieta el botón con fuerza sin lograr ningún efecto en la máquina.

-Y esa maquinita tuya, cómo es que no está haciendo nada. Yo quería ver humo como en mis antiguos certámenes de belleza- añade Sugar- Hechizero, deberías hacer algo- le comunica a Leonard mientras éste no presta atención del todo.

-La magia no puede interferir con la ciencia que ha creado el hombre, Sugar- dice el antes nombrado mientras cierra su libro "de encantamientos".

\- ¡Maldita máquina! ¿Cómo es que me fallas así? AL EMPERADOR DEL MAL DE ESTE INTERNADO-grita Max golpeando el control.

Max es un increíble inventor, pero suele tener errores de cálculos muy progresivamente. A su lado siempre se encontraba Scarlett, pero el año pasado tuvieron una disputa la cual nunca llegó al perdón de ambos y nadie supo realmente qué pasó, por lo que la mayoría ignora lo ocurrido.

-Déjame ayudarte- dice Rodney mientras se acerca a la máquina.

-¡NO NECESITO TU AYUDA GRANDULÓN!- le grita Max- NECESITO A MI SECUAZ DEL MAL.

-Toc toc, noticias de última hora. Ella no está por aquí. Les dije que no podíamos confiar en este enano. Una máquina de humo no costaba tanto por Internet- agrega Amy mientras se pasea alrededor de la máquina.

El grupo de segundo año siguieron discutiendo alrededor de la máquina, cuando de pronto alguien interrumpe en la puerta del salón que escogieron para hacer su bienvenida secreta.

-¡Ya llegué! E hice unas lindas coronas de flores para los alumnos nuevos. Sé que les encantaraaaan- irrumpe una muchacha entonando una melodía mientras canta acercándose a sus compañeros de año.

-Agh lo que faltaba. A ver dame una- dice Sugar mientras le quita una corona de flores a Ella.

-Espera mocosa, a nosotros nadie nos dio coronitas de flores- dice Amy mientras le da un pequeño empujón a Ella- Los nuevos deben sufrir, como fue con nosotros.

-Oye, no hay razón para ser iguales a nuestros compañeros superiores. Darle un toque más cálido estaría bien. Digo, así van replicando la costumbre de un modo más benevolente-agrega la atleta del curso.

-Agh, por favor Sky. ¡Algunos incluso me raparon el pelo!-agrega Dave molesto.

\- A mi no me importa lo que hagamos, pero me quedo con esta corona –declara Sugar.

-Aw, pero Sugar no hay necesidad. Mientras la hacía pensé en ti, y en lo bien que te quedaría una. Por lo que te hice esta- recita Ella mientras le entrega una corona de flores más elaborada a su compañera a quien nombraba como mejor amiga.

-No creas que caigo en tus trucos pequeña farsante, pero la aceptaré igual- responde la rubia mientras oculta la sonrisa tras el gesto de la fanática de musicales Disney.

No se puede hablar de una relación extraña, sin pensar en Sugar con Ella. La rubia cree ciegamente que Ella hace todo por destruirla tras una sonrisa falsa, mientras que Ella hace lo posible por acercarse a Sugar. ¿Por qué eligió a ella para ser su _mejor amiga_? Nadie sabe con certeza.

-¡HEY CHICOS! La barcaza acaba de llegar con los nuevos-dice alterado Shawn mientras mueve los brazos para todos lados.

-Aún tenemos tiempo, los del CEE* deben recibirlos y mientras dan el tour los raptamos. Eso sería en más o menos unas dos horas- replica Jasmine mientras le indica a sus compañeros que lleven las cosas afuera- ¿Estará lista la máquina, Max?

\- ¿Dudas de mis habilidades, grandulona? No subestimes a un genio del mal.

\- Como sea, llevaremos las cosas al campo mientras sigues en eso- enuncia la australiana mientras toma algunas cajas.

-Yo te puedo ayudar con algunas cosas, Jasmine- manifiesta Samey tímidamente mientras toma algunas cosas sin éxito.

-No te preocupes, Samey. Son algo pesadas para ti- le dice mientras recoge lo que trató de cargar Samey, alejándose con el grupo.

-Está bien…

Muchos chismorreaban lo extraño que eran de primer año cuando llegaron el año anterior. Muchos tenían algunas tendencias que sólo se veían en caricaturas, pero luego de conocerlos se podría decir que era qué los identificaba uno de los otros. Desde quienes se creían genios malignos a una chica que cantaba por los pasillos como una princesa de Disney. Por lo que, muchos se preguntaban hoy ¿qué tipos de personajes vendrían este año?

-¡Scarlett!- alguien grita a lo lejos el nombre de la pelirroja.

La anteriormente nombrada mira hacia los lados, al percatarse quien era hace un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Qué necesita la delegada de la clase?- cuestiona Scarlett

-Los nuevos ya llegaron. Pensaba que querrías participar de la bienvenida. Sé que disfrutarías verlos sufrir-contesta Jasmine mientras mira a los lados.

-Ajá..Creo que por tu mirada hay algo detrás. Además verlos sufrir por algo tan vago, no es de mis preferencias.

-Bien…Max estaba preparando una máquina, pero…sorpresa. Le falló y sé que tú eres la única quien podría repararla.

-Ya no comparto con él. ¿Y por qué pensarías que te ayudaría?

-Pero… ¿para ayudar a Max? Ustedes eran muy cercanos, prácticamente parecían casados-agrega la alta sonriendo.

-¿Por qué metes eso ahora?-se levanta mientras cierra su libro- No necesito a un idiota al lado mío todo el tiempo. Suerte con la bienvenida.

Scarlett había demostrado a fin de año que no era una inocente paloma, por lo que muchos concluyeron que por eso se había acercado a Max en primer lugar. Pero ahora verlos separados generaba una incomodidad en todos, ya que tenían una gran química entre ambos.

Por otra parte del campus, el centro de estudiantes estaba acercando a los nuevos a los stands de bienvenidas, enseñándole la trayectoria del internado y todo lo que ofrece el establecimiento. Mientras tanto los de segundo montaban los preparativos para la sorpresa que les darían a los nuevos como iniciación, pero Max aún no tenía lista la máquina y cada vez más aumentaba su furia contra su propia máquina.

-¡DEMONIOS!-gritaba reiteradamente cuando de pronto el sonido de alguien entrando lo calló.

-Veo que tienes un problema- dice Scarlett mientras se acercaba a la máquina- Como siempre, supongo que debe ser una tuerca mal ajustada o un cable mal conectado….

Max la observaba sin decir ni una palabra.

-No es necesario que te quedes callado, más que ayudar a los idiotas de nuestros compañeros. Quería ver la máquina que habías hecho…-agrega Scarlett mientras analiza la máquina- ¿Le pusiste algo al compuesto que crea el humo? Sería gracioso que les hiciera algo a los nuevos.

-Sólo tienen unos colorantes, que los dejará pintados…

-Al fin dijiste algo- dice la pelirroja mientras conecta un simple cable que no estaba conectado a una terminación del sistema- Listo, parece que era sólo eso. Ahora anda con Jasmine y lidera al grupo con tu brillante máquina-le entrega la máquina a Max.

-Gr- Max trata de agradecerle pero le cuesta de sobremanera- No creí que vendrías de nuevo a mí, sé que debes extrañarme porque soy un genio del ma-

-No necesitas decir tanta palabrería, sólo anda-le interrumpe

Mientras Max se alejaba triunfante con su máquina Scarlett fijaba la mirada en su mano que por un momento rozó la del pequeño con cabellera morada.

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 _ **A:**_

 _¡Hola a todos! Soy nueva en esto de crear fanfiction, soy guest recurrente del sitio pero jamás había escrito algo de esta índole, por lo que toda crítica constructiva es bien recibida._

 _Sé que la premisa de esta historia no es la más original del mundo, pero trataré de mantenerlos al interesados/as en ésta. Decidí por hacerla ya que no hay muchos fics en español de Total Drama y es el primer fandom al que me uní como en el 2008, por lo que le tengo un cariño bastante especial y creí que podría contribuir a la comunidad con esta historia, y por fin leer algo de las parejas que me gustan, que quizá no son tan populares por acá. Ah y sí... el fanfic no se basará en sólo una pareja, se focalizará en varias pero le daré más importancia a mis favoritas ajajaja es mi historia, déjenme. Pero también tomaré mucho en cuenta lo que ocurrió canónicamente en la serie, así que no se preocupen(?_

 _Con esto me despido, espero sus reviews y lo que piensan de la serieeeee. ¡Nos vemos!_


	2. Iniciación

**CAPÍTULO 2: INICIACIÓN**

Los minutos avanzaban y el CEE no hallaba la hora de que comenzara la iniciación pero los de 2do aún no se presentaban en la bienvenida. Los nuevos recorrían los stands y se registraban para recibir sus horarios. Algunos de 3ero entablaban conversación con los nuevos a modo de distracción para crear un ambiente grato entre éstos, a pesar de que esperaban con ansias la novatada.

-Hey, sha-nuevo. Tú serías perfecto para el equipo de football de Lightning -menciona el deportista de tez morena.

-¡Me encantaría! He sido parte de diferentes equipos en la Escuela Primaria - le responde Ryan, un chico fornido y moreno quien se podría deducir que abusa de las esteroides.

-Agh, Lightning deja de llevarte a todos los atléticos a tus equipos -apela Jo con una mirada de desprecio a Lightning mientras éste sigue alardeando de su liderazgo en la mayoría de equipos masculinos.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Cómo es posible que no haya un equipo de patinaje artístico?-menciona frustrada una chica con cierto acento francés quien va acompañada de un chico rubio.

-¿Qué clase de escuela ordinaria es esta, Josee? -le responde su acompañante mientras caminan indignados.

-No pueden pedir una actividad extracurricular así, no poseemos una pista de hielo en la isla-aboga la presidenta del Centro algo fastidiada.

-Agh. Vamos Jacques, a buscar alguna otra actividad de nuestra altura.

-¿Qué no leen los folletos antes de inscribirse a una escuela? -menciona Courtney mostrando lo mencionado.

-Pff y ustedes bailarinas ¿no saben leer antes de entrar a un establecimiento? El circo viene a Canadá cada 5 meses… –dice una chica algo robusta con una cola de caballo.

-¿Cómo te atreves? No somos acróbatas de circo, somos patinadores artísticos- dice el chico rubio alto que acompañaba a Josee.

-Ya basta MacArthur, no queremos problemas el primer día-le advierte una chica morena que acompañaba a la recién mencionada.

-Pero Sanders, tenía todo un repertorio para ellos ¿qué no viste como están vestidos?-agrega riendo MacArthur mientras los patinadores se alejaban algo disgustados ante los comentarios de ésta.

Mientras se iban conociendo los nuevos, ya se iban creando algunos conflictos y nuevas amistades dentro de éstos, pero ni Max ni Scarlett se presentaban ante sus compañeros de año con la máquina que usarían modo de asustar a los nuevos.

-¿Dónde es que están esos dos? Max aún no llega con la máquina- dice la delegada de 2do año algo ansiosa y mirando a todos lados mientras los demás compañeros la observan confundidos.

\- ¿Por qué esos dos, Jasmine? –le pregunta Sky con curiosidad.

-Ah, es que le dije a Scarlett si es que podía ayudarlo…

-¿Scarlett volvió a hablar con Max? –Preguntó Dave algo confundido- Esos dos juntos me causan escalofri-

Y antes de que pudiera seguir con su frase, llega Max con su máquina triunfante.-Sé que a ustedes seres inferiores están pendientes de la reunión con mi ex secuaz, pero les traigo mi máquina lista para el mal–menciona Max empujando su máquina- Admiren lo que esto puede hacer…

Max apunto de accionarla es interrumpido por Jasmine quien lo toma del brazo

-E-espera ahí amiguito, aún no puedes accionarla, no queremos quedar de colores antes de la iniciación –interrumpe la chica australiana.

-Pero mi creación merece de una vista previa antes del gran event- y antes que pudiera seguir con su monólogo aludiendo lo grandioso que es y será, Jasmine toma la máquina y lidera al resto del grupo a la bienvenida de los nuevos.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves grandulona!?- grita Max mientras sigue al resto del grupo.

-Tranquilo Max, tú serás quien accione la máquina luego-le dice Dave mientras lo sigue detrás del grupo.

Mientras los nuevos estaban distraídos interactuando entre sí, los de tercero y cuarto veían expectantes como los de segundo venían hacia donde éstos se encontraban para comenzar con la iniciación. El Consejo era quienes más disfrutaban de esta pseudo ceremonia, ya que se podría decir que disfrutan de cómo los demás pueden llegar a sufrir. El grupo de 2do año se fue acercando e iniciaron un pequeño dialogo con los nuevos.

-¡Bienvenidos nuevos! Nosotros somos de 2do año y estaremos a cargo de ustedes-menciona la delegada del año.

-Les tenemos preparada una pequeña bienvenida, ya que los de segundo nos encargamos de los de primero por este año, para guiarlos y ayudarlos en cualquier dificultad que se les pueda presentar durante este primer año donde deben adaptarse y demás-agrega al discurso Sky mientras Ella comienza a darle coronas de flores a los novatos.

-Sugar ayúdame a entregarle a cada uno su corona.

-Agh, si no hay más remedio –le responde seria Sugar mientras entregaba una corona a cada uno.

-¿Es necesario que las usemos?-agrega un chico algo enclenque que se le veía junto a quien pareciese ser su gemelo.

-Somos alérgicos a las flores- agrega el gemelo.

-¡Qué lástima!-les responde Ella mientras su cara refleja bastante pesar – Entonces serán para mí-menciona Sugar mientras le quita las coronas a los gemelos.

Sin que los nuevos lo notasen, los de cursos superiores ya se habían ido al campo de juegos donde algunos de segundo se encontraban montando las cosas necesarias para la novatada. Noah no prestaba la mayor atención, pero aún así asistía ya que Cody lo hacía. Por otro lado Lindsay y Tyler se escapaban a darse cariñitos por ahí perdiendo clases. Apartados estaban Dakota y Sam quienes no estaban a favor de éste tipo de bienvenidas, pero iban por qué sabían la sorpresa de este año.

-¿Esto no es raro? No veo ninguna cosa asquerosa por acá…-menciona Scott mientras busca por todos lados algún rastro de cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer desagradable para los nuevos.

-Mmm, tienes razón…¿Qué clase de cosas les harán hacer? –dice expectante Alejandro mientras se afirma en una grada.

-Sea lo que sea, espero que valga la pena. Siento que cada año se ponen más suaves con esto de la iniciación-agrega Heather mientras se une a su grupo.

-¿Más suaves? Claro que no, el año pasado hicimos una bienvenida genial –le responde Jo algo ofendida ya que fue ella una de las organizadoras de la novatada del año anterior.

-Pero la nuestra fue una de las mejores, creo que ninguna podría igualarla-apela Heather haciendo molestar a Jo.

-La de ustedes solo fue asquerosa, la nuestra tenía de todo hasta dijeron que lo pasaron bien.

Y antes que pudieran seguir, el grupo de los nuevos iba llegando al campo amarrados entre ellos en una larga fila, algunos se miraban de manera confundida por qué no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando. Otros no se veían del todo confundidos porque habían oído rumores de que esto solía pasar en algunos internados y sobre todo en éste. Max estaba desesperado por accionar su máquina y dejarlos llenos de pintura mientras Scarlett lo observaba desde las gradas con algo de orgullo. A Ella se le veía muy feliz danzando alrededor de los nuevos lanzándoles pétalos de flores mientras Sugar desviaba su mirada cada que vez que Ella se acercaba a ella. Jasmine y Shawn hacían nudos mientras amarraban los brazos de los nuevos por detrás.

-¿Y esto para qué?- preguntaba algo confundida una de las nuevas mientras observaba como los amarraban entre sí.

-¿Qué no sabías, Carrie? Aquí hacen novatadas- responde un chico de cabello negro.

-¿Y eso qué es?- pregunta una chica que lucía como una hippie de los 70's que los escuchó hablar a ambos.

-Ni se imaginan, es de lo peor. Mi hermana ahora está en tercero pero pasó por esto. Por su puesto que ella está en desacuerdo. ero no se puede hacer nada contra las tradiciones supongo-agrega una chica de rasgos asiático que llevaba dos coletas.

-Que sea tradición no es excusa. Antes se sacrificaba gente a los dioses- interrumpe una chica alta con anteojos y nariz larga.

-Podría seguir siendo así –agrega de manera pausada y baja un chico alto y gótico.

-Tienes razón Ennui-concuerda una chica gótica como él que pareciera que se conocen de antes porque sus atuendos coincidían.

Los de 2do dejaron a los nuevos solos por un momento hasta que Jasmine le indica a sus compañeros que se preparen. Todos sus compañeros se pusieron batas y mascarillas, y en ese entonces Jasmine le indica a Max que puede accionar al fin su máquina. Max ansioso la acciona y comienza a salir humo de todos colores, manchando a los nuevos con distintas manchas de pintura. Los nuevos no reaccionaron mal, de hecho se reían de cómo lucían unos con los otros. Los de 2do les daban fruta y pusieron música para pasar el rato. Sólo los gemelos reaccionaron de manera negativa por sus alergias y Max les grito que no había escapatoria ante las manchas del mal. Ante lo anterior Jasmine sacó a los gemelos del grupo y los llevo al baño. Mientras los demás empezaban a crear juegos para los nuevos, a lo que los de 3ero y 4rto quedaron algo impactados.

-¿Qué significa esto?-grita Heather a los de 2do-Esto no es nada a como se hace cada año.

-Pues…Quisimos cambiar la tradición y hacer algo más a gusto para los nuevos –le responde Sky enfrentándose a la presidenta del CEE.

-¿No qué habían disfrutado de la novatada, Jo? –le pregunta Alejandro, a modo de burla, a una sorprendida Jo-No creo que lo hayan hecho, o esto sería distinto…

-N-no lo puedo creer…

-¡Oye, algunos no teníamos idea de esto!-agrega enojada Amy- Tomaron la decisión sin pedir la opinión de todos.

-La gemela del mal tiene razón-agrega Max- Yo pensé que mi máquina sería usada para el maaal.

-No puedo creer que hayan utilizado a Max de esta forma. Para esto, mejor hacen una guerra de paintball-menciona Scarlett mientras toma del brazo a Max- Vamos Max, no puedo creer que te hayan utilizado.

-S-scarlett…

-No los escuchen chicos-menciona Sam sin despegar sus ojos de su 3ds- Algunos aprobamos que hayan cambiado la bienvenida.

-¡Es cierto! Es un gesto tan lindo-coincide Dakota- Yo la pasé tan horrible cuando nos recibieron…Mi cabello tuve que lavarlo por días, y ni pensar lo que le provoca al cutis toda la basura que solían lanzar.

Los nuevos estaban aliviados, pero a la vez algo sorprendidos de la reacción que algunos tuvieron por el hecho de querer cambiar a la que llaman tradición de iniciación. Mientras tanto observo cómo es que algunos estudiantes de verdad disfrutasen el rebajar a otros y el resto piensa en la comodidad y bienestar de los demás, yo no tengo un lado. Sólo disfruto el ver.

-Qué cosa lo de la iniciación, Chris.-le dice el Chef a su amigo de años- Quien iba a pensar que a estas alturas cambiarían las cosas.

-A pesar que disfrutaba de las actividades que planeaban los mayores…Es bueno ver un cambio-le responde Chris- Después de todo, todos los estudiantes son diferentes los unos de los otros.

 **-NA-**

 **Hola, al fin subí nuevo capítulo, y eso que no es muy largo jaja prometo que el otro será mas largo. Si se dieron cuenta cada año es una generación de Drama Total, pero como en TDRR hay muchos personajes mayores y algunos que son de otras generaciones de TD, pondré solo a algunos y algunos serán de otros años. El próximo capitulo se enfocará más en los nuevos .D. Espero les guste y gracias por leer.**


End file.
